


Meeting before dawn

by Gaia_bing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Halloween, Happy Ending, Horror, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Gore, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: An "my neighbor from upstairs is being loud as hell and I can't sleep, we met when we got up there to deal with the situation" meet-cute,With a twist.





	Meeting before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another contribution for Halloween, a little bit closer to the actual date this time around. Hope you enjoy! :)

_**"I-I-I WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIGHT!! AND PARTY EVERY DAY!!!! I-I-I..."** _

  
Bucky Barnes groaned as he opened his eyes. What time was it...3AM? 4AM? He didn't know. All that he knew was that a) he was starting his brand new job right when dawn came along and b) whoever was upstairs were causing quite the ruckus, with their loud music and their loud singing.

  
Hadn't this place been lauded as one of the quietest neighborhood in the city? Wasn't this why he'd settled in this particular plot of land? He understood what holiday today was, he did. But...

  
Did they have to be so _freakin'_ loud, just when he'd started what would probably be his final full night of sleep for a pretty long while?

  
Thinking about it, Bucky still hadn't met his new neighbor, even a month after living here.

He hoped that whoever it was, he and she was nice, since they'd also become his brand new co-worker...

  
**_"YOUNG MAN!! THERE'S NO NEED TO FEEL DOWN! I SAID YOUNG MAN! PICK YOURSELF OFF THE GROUND!!"_ **

  
The changing of tune and the restarting of what sounded like two mules drunkenly singing their vocal chords off interrupted Bucky's thoughts.

He was about to roll over and ignore them when...

  
_*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*_

  
Was somebody actually _dancing_ up there? Didn't they know that there was good people down here that deserved to get some rest before getting up in the morning, especially on this day?

  
This was it, he was going to go up there and have some words with them...

  
****************

  
**_"IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A!!!!"_ **

  
Steve Rogers pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He'd settled in this place over four years earlier and for the first time since he'd closed the door to his brand new place, he wasn't getting a good night of sleep.

  
Sure, he'd heard plenty of people walk on his ceiling before, with the occasional conversations here and there, but never in the middle of the night and never this loud before. And sure, he understood that tonight was a special occasion and people were probably partying all around him, he had a special occasion too, this one in the morning. He'd wanted to get some rest before partaking in the brand new job he'd just landed and whoever was upstairs _really_ weren't helping.

  
Speaking of which...he'd heard another kind of ruckus just the other day, like someone had moved to the left of him.

He hoped that whoever was there was nice, since they'd be sharing the same kind of job along with the same kind of plot...  
The singing, dancing and music finally dying down brought Steve out of his musings and he smiled.

  
Finally, maybe he could rest his eyes before morning came and he had to...

  
_*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*  
_

  
**"Oh god, Brock!"** a woman suddenly wailed out right over Steve's head.

  
Were...were the people upstairs really having sex?! Right _now_? At this particular hour?! Didn't they know that there were probably some very nervous people down here that were about to start a brand spanking new job and that needed to be as alert as they could be when dawn came around?

  
He was going to get up there and let whoever was causing all this noise really have it...

  
***************

  
Brock Rumslow was having the time of his life.

  
He was three sheets into the winds, had picked up what was probably the hottest chick in the entire neighborhood: blonde, humongous titties, a great ass and legs that just went on for days and they'd been partying in the most propice place to celebrate Halloween: the Green-Wood Cemetery.

  
They'd been sharing the huge bottle of whiskey that he'd stolen from his dad, singing and dancing their asses off thanks to...thanks to...

  
What was her name again? _Sherry_? _Chelsie_? _Mandy_?

  
_"Candy!"_ the blonde drunkenly yelled when she realized he'd asked the question out loud.

  
Right. Thanks to Candy's old-times boombox that had been blasting old hit after old hit as he sat there and she bounced around in her way-too-tight nurse costume, her high heels loudly thumping on top of what looked like a fresh pile of dirt again and again and again and again....

  
Right in front of a tombstone that read: _"James Buchanan Barnes, 1988-2017"_.

  
He hoped whoever was resting under there was having the kind of view that he himself was having...

  
As she suddenly gave him an alluring look and Brock on his part pushed the _"Off"_ button on the old boombox.

  
Candy drunkenly giggled when her conquest-of-the-night growled playfully and together they fell on top of another small pile of dirt, this one older looking...

  
And right behind it stood a stone that announced its occupant:

  
_"Steve Grant Rogers, 1986-2013"_.

  
But both drunken partiers didn't care who they were dancing on top of earlier and who they were fucking on top of right now, as they laid there making out like crazy and made haste of their clothes and undergarments.

  
"Oh god, Brock!" she wailed out as Brock hit her right in her spot and she undulated right on top of him, his ass hitting the soil again and again and again and again.

  
He cupped her perky breasts and was about to turn them over so that he could take matters into his own hands and finish the job, so to speak...

  
When he suddenly felt the dirt right beside him begin to move and an arm seemingly rose from the earth and encircled his throat.

  
He would have screamed, he really _would_ have...

  
If another arm hadn't suddenly ran through his torso, grabbing his still-beating heart along the way and pulling it right out of his chest.

  
And Candy certainly would ran out of there as fast as she could...

  
If she hadn't heard someone moan right beside her ear and her neck hadn't been snapped like a damn twig.

  
************

  
Bucky and Steve both felt a wave of relief.

 _Finally,_ all the noise was over and whoever was making it had been taken care of. Maybe with some luck, they could get an additional hour or two of rest before...

  
_Before..._

  
**_Before..._ **

  
They had been so busy rising out of their homes and taking care of their grievances that they hadn't taken the time to take a good look at whoever had helped them just now.

  
But when they did...

  
Long, beautiful matted brown hair. A left arm that had seemed to have been crushed beyond functionality...

  
Short, sometimes missing spiky blond hair. A face that was missing its skin and eye on its right part...

  
Whoever was standing in front of them was the most gorgeous undead person Bucky and Steve ever had the chance to encounter.

  
Steve nodded toward the woman's corpse with his rotten head, while Bucky pointed at the man's body with his skeletal hand.

  
Both meaning one thing, but both unable to express it:

  
_"Share?"_

  
Both silently kneeled down and displayed missing-teeth smiles on their faces as they looked at one another and took their first bite.

  
Because after all, what better way to start your job as a zombie apocalypser than with an early-morning snack with some good company, while waiting for your fellow co-workers to get up and join you?


End file.
